demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirou Latorre
Shirou Latorre is a son of Apollo.Shirou's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 27. Appearance Shirou has long black hair and brown eyes. He is 6 foot with 3 inches tall. Casually, Shirou wears a red shirt and blue jeans, in summer and winter he just uses a Camp Half-Blood shirt. One is better in summer because is shorter than the other one and the winter one is longer. In battle, he wears a standard armor made of Celestial Bronze with normal jeans and boots. He painted his helmet green for two reasons. One, green is his favourite colour, two, it works like camouflage. Personality He's quiet, but stubborn. Story He got expelled of five schools before coming to CHB, he is afraid of dogs after a bunch of them attacked him when he was 2 years old. Even though his mother was Latin, Apollo insisted on naming him Shirou. (Apollo really needs to stop with the whole Japan stuff.) He lived his childhood in Chicago, IL until he was 9. He found a gryphon who attacked him, after he barely survived, his mother sent him to a lot of private schools, but when he was 11, his mother sent him to CHB. He discovered that he was a demigod when he was 8, but his mother never told him about the camp until when she finally sent him there. He is really good at taunting monsters. Unfortunately, he also uses that ability to taunt people. Unlike some of his brothers, Shirou doesn't like Apollo's haikus. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is personal loyalty. Abilities & Items Weapons Bow & arrows with many different arrows, sonic, explosive, back arrows (they kill a monster, Shirou presses a button on his bow and the arrow comes back, he only has one of those arrows and it's the only special feature that he has in the bow) and a regular Celestial Bronze sword called Crossfire. In time, with the help of Ariana, they created a new metal called Star-Kyr Steel, made from the solidified mix of starlight and sunlight, from which he made a new sword. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Very good with bow, he can use the Apollo powers to bend light and become invisible, as a Son of Apollo he can sing, really good with sports and he can curse people to speak only on rhymes. He is more ressistant to cold than an average Son of Apollo. (slightly, but he is still affected by temperatures under -4 C.) He runs really fast. (Normal speed for a son of Apollo) Weaknesses He is terrified of dogs and spiders, he is allergic to bug bites. Unlike some of his brothers, he doesn't have healing powers (To heal others). He is really arrogant in battle. He would leave a battle to save a friend. He is not really strong in melee combat. (only in hand to hand, he is good with his sword) Likes & Dislikes Likes * Music * Archery * Cats * Soccer * Basketball * Tennis * Swimming * Reading * His Stygian iron sword Dislikes * Spiders * Dogs * When he is proven wrong * Losing * Studying Trivia *He was created on April 23, 2014 and accepted the same day by Id65. *He is one of the few demigods with a job in the mortal world. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Apollo campers Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Demigods Category:Cabin counselors Category:Shirou's Characters Category:Knights of Olympus